


High School Romance

by courfjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfjolras/pseuds/courfjolras
Summary: Enjolras falls in love with his best friend, Courfeyrac but does Courfeyrac feel the same way? Will they ever get together? or will there be obstacles? (I'm rubbish at titles, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Enjolras looked over at his best friend, Courfeyrac and stifled a laugh. They were in Math class and Courfeyrac made a gun motion with his hand, and pretended to shoot himself in the head and then flopped to the desk, playing dead. 

"Enjolras! Pay attention!" Their Maths teacher scolded. 

When she turned her back, Enjolras looked over at Courfeyrac who was smiling wide - showing his dimples. God, he loved him so much - he's loved him for numerous years.

It all started when they were in pre-school and Enjolras was so amazing by him - they had been friends prior to that but pre-school was the first time Enjolras could remember feeling any love towards the ball of sunshine, other than friendly love, only at that time Enjolras didn't know what those feelings meant so he brushed them off. 

Enjolras was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang and he realised that he was staring at Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac walked up to him.

"You okay Enjy?" Courfeyrac asked as they walked out of the classroom. 

Enjolras nodded "I'm fine Courf" 

"Good!" Courfeyrac kissed his cheek. "Now lets get lunch! I'll race you there!" Courfeyrac runs off, leaving Enjolras behind, frozen to the spot. Courfeyrac kissed his cheek! But Courfeyrac kisses everyone on the cheek so why is he making a big deal out of it?

Enjolras made his way to the lunch hall and sighed. He was screwed. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Enjolras entered the lunch hall just in time to see a milkshake get poured all over his best friend and he heard a shriek escape from the curly haired boy's mouth. A crowd started to gather around Courfeyrac and the bullies. 

"Freak" Enjolras heard one of them shout.

"Stop living a lie curly top! There's no such thing as bisexual! You're either gay or not!" Another person hollered.

"Bi-Freak!" A third person yelled. Everyone laughed.

Enjolras pushed through the crowd.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Enjolras said through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah but -" 

"I said - LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Enjolras yelled, cutting him off.

"Okay man, calm down" One of them said as the group backed off.

Enjolras dropped to his knees beside his best friend.

"Bi-Freak? How original" Courfeyrac's voice cracked. He looked up at Enjolras and he saw Courfeyrac biting his lip, preventing him from choking out a sob. 

Enjolras didn't say anything but helped him up and ushered him to the toilets to get him cleaned up. As soon as they were alone, Courfeyrac's face crumpled and he burst into sobs. Enjolras wrapped his arms around his wet and sticky friend. Courfeyrac gripped onto him for dear life as sobs racked his body.

"Shhh... I'm here... I'm here Courf" Enjolras whispered softly, along with other things.

After 5 minutes, his sobs turned into little hiccups and hitched breaths. Courfeyrac pulled away. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy, his lips were chapped and still had milkshake dripping from him but yet he still looked so beautiful. He looked so tiny and fragile and it broke his heart.

"You okay?" Enjolras whispered gently, although he already knew the answer.

Courfeyrac nodded a little and although Enjolras didn't buy it, he just decided to help Courfeyrac clean himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras and Courfeyrac walked through Courfeyrac's door and went up the stairs to Courfeyrac's bedroom. Enjolras basically lived at Courfeyrac's house because his parents... well... they weren't the nicest people. At all. Courfeyrac's mum has literally adopted him. She loved Enjolras just like Enjolras loved Courfeyrac's mum. She was so kind.

Courfeyrac plonked down on his bed and looked at Enjolras.

"Are you okay now?" Enjolras asked as he sat down on Courfeyrac's bed.  
"I am because I have you. You're the best friend I could ever have" Courfeyrac tackled Enjolras to the bed.

Enjolras chuckled and wrapped his arms around him as he snuggled close. 

"I love you" Courfeyrac whispered  
"I love you too" Enjolras replied 

It meant nothing though. Courfeyrac only loved Enjolras as a friend, nothing more. Enjolras sighed sadly and ran his fingers through Courfeyrac's hair absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked  
"Nothing" Enjolras smiled at him

Courfeyrac sat up and faced Enjolras  
"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked again, sounding more stern.

"I... I was just thinking about my parents... my dad especially... I'm so scared of them" Enjolras lied - well it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the thing that was on his mind. 

Courfeyrac smiled sadly.  
"I know... they scare me too Enj... I... I've seen your dad hit you..." Courfeyrac closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"If they ever found out I was gay... They'll kill me Courf" Enjolras' voice cracked. 

Courfeyrac ran his hand through Enjolras' hair. It killed him to see Enjolras like this. 

"They are already suspicious because of how close we are. They think that something is going on between us" Enjolras carried on. 

Courfeyrac faced Enjolras again. 

"My mum thinks I fancy you" Courfeyrac said.

"And do you?" Enjolras asked cautiously.

Courfeyrac froze for a moment, his eyes going wide.

"What?! No? No! Of course not!" Courfeyrac laughed nervously.

Enjolras' heart broke.

"Good... Good... because we're... friends... just friends... nothing more" Enjolras choked out.

And what Enjolras didn't know, Courfeyrac's heart broke too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Courfeyrac was walking into school by himself because Enjolras went into school early to finish off his essay so Courfeyrac was meeting him in homeroom.

"Courfeyrac?" Someone called, Courfeyrac turned around. It was Michael. One of the popular boys.

"Listen Michael. I'm not in the mood today" Courfeyrac said, hating how small he sounded. 

"No... No... That's not what I'm here for" Michael said. 

"Then what is it?" Courfeyrac asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry - for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. It was all my friends' idea. I actually -" Michael stopped and looked down.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac asked. 

"I actually... I have a big crush on you" Michael stammered. 

Courfeyrac almost stopped breathing but blushed instead. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Michael asked. Courfeyrac couldn't speak.  
"I mean - you don't have to" Michael said in a rush after a long silence. 

"Yes" Courfeyrac choked out. "Yes I will be your boyfriend" 

Michael smiled widely and looked around, then kissed his cheek. 

Courfeyrac froze in shock. He was broke out of this trance when the bell rang.

"I'll see you" Michael smiled. 

"Yeah. Bye" Courfeyrac didn't even try to hide his smile. He couldn't wait to tell Enjolras.

When he got to homeroom, he saw Enjolras sitting at a desk, proof-reading his essay. Courfeyrac sat down next to him.

"Hey Enjy" Courfeyrac said cheerfully. 

"Hey Courf" Enjolras said back, still proof-reading his essay.

Courfeyrac frowned. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm so happy" 

"Why are you so happy?" Enjolras said monotonous, his eyes not leaving his essay. 

"Someone asked me out" Courfeyrac said happily. 

This caught Enjolras' attention. "Who?" Enjolras asked curiously. 

"Michael" Courfeyrac smiled.

Enjolras dropped his essay on the desk, no longer caring about it at this moment.   
"Michael Outen?" He exclaimed. Courfeyrac nodded.

"You said no. Right?" Enjolras said, still in shock. 

"I said yes." Courfeyrac replied. 

"Courf... Michael and his friends bully you" Enjolras said in disbelief.

"Enj... He told me that it was all his friends' doing. He never wanted to be involved with any of it" Courfeyrac said in a persuasive tone. 

"And you believed him?" Enjolras asked incredulously. 

"Yes. Yes I do. Is that a problem Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said, a little agitated. 

"Courf... are you stupid?!. He's bad. He'll hurt you." Enjolras warned.

Courfeyrac felt anger burning up inside him. "Why can't you be happy for me?" Courfeyrac said, his voice raising a little.

"Courf... I'm trying to protect you." Enjolras pleaded. 

Courfeyrac scoffed. "I honestly can't believe you" Courfeyrac shook his head. 

"Courf... please" Enjolras begged. 

Courfeyrac shook his head. He wasn't having any of this. "You're supposed to be my friend" He sighed sadly. 

"Yes and friends are supposed to look out for each other. That's what I'm trying to do" Enjolras almost shouted.

"No... No you aren't. You obviously don't want me to be happy." Courfeyrac said through gritted teeth.

"Give me a break" Enjolras chuckled bitterly.

"Okay. You listen to me Enjolras" Courfeyrac started but Enjolras interrupted him.

"No. No! You listen to ME! You just carry on being stupid and date him. But don't you DARE come crying to me when he break your heart" Enjolras said angrily.

"Fine. Fuck you Enjolras. Just... Fuck you. I don't need you" Courfeyrac spat out and stormed out.


End file.
